Guardian Angel from Hell
by Mitzia
Summary: Elizabeth is in a state of depression after Ciel left without a trace. A mysterious demon appears before her and they make a contract. This demon says she'll help Elizabeth find Ciel, but how will she do it? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Ciel?!"

Elizabeth ran into the dining room in the early morning after returning from the Phantomhive manor. She wanted to surprise her fiancée by him, the staff, and the manor itself was gone. All that remained was a large pile of ashes.

"We don't know, Lizzy," her mother, Francis said. Her father, Alexis, remained silent next to her.

"He's probably dead, Lizzy," her brother, Edward said.

"Edward! We don't know what happened! Don't pronounce him dead yet!" Francis yelled.

Elizabeth fell to her knees before her family. Tears fell from her eyes like a flood as she wailed. "It can't be true! It can't be!"

"Paula, take her to her room please," Francis said. The maid, Paula, looked at the girl in tears with sympathetic eyes. For as long as she could remember, Lizzy had always been so cheerful. Seeing her like this broke Paula's heart.

Paula complied with her mistress' wishes and helped Elizabeth off the ground and to her room. In the pink and stuffed animal filled room, she cried even louder, calling out Ciel's name over and over again.

"Please calm down my lady," Paula pleased. She rubbed the small blonde's back, trying to soothe her. Lizzy hugged the maid like she was about to disappear too.

"He can't be gone! He just can't be!" she cried.

"My lady, you should stop crying now. I'm sure the young lord is safe," Paula said. Her voice was shaky and Lizzy noticed this.

"Paula, do you really think he's safe?" Lizzy asked. Paula nodded, unsure herself. Lizzy wiped her eyes and smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Paula smiled, hugged her mistress, and left the room to tend to the mansion. Once she was gone, Elizabeth tried to stay positive.

"Ciel is okay. Ciel is okay. Ciel is oka-"

Elizabeth broke down in tears again. She covered her moth and held her stomach to try and stay quiet. Her family thought she was fine now and wanted to keep up that façade for them.

It was too hard for her. She couldn't forget her fiancee's home in ashes. Images flashed in her head of burnt bodies of the staff and her cousin. She couldn't help but feel like he was really gone.

"Why are you crying, little girl?" a strange and unrecognizable voice asked in the room.

"Ciel is gone. He's not okay," she muttered lifelessly.

"Would you like to see him again?" the voice asked.

"Of course I do."

"Would you do anything to see him?"

"Of course I would."

"Even give up your soul?"

Lizzy looked around the room to see who was there, but she was the only one there.

"Who are you?" she asked under her breath.

The voice snickered. "A guardian angel from Hell."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I wasn't planning to make a Black Butler story, at least not for a while, until I saw the current results for the poll on my profile. I asked people what I should write a new fanfic for and Black Butler was on the top of the list. O_o Was not expecting that...**

**Anyway, I plan to work hard on this fanfic with our sweet Lizzy. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"A guardian angel? From hell?"

Elizabeth searched the room for the mysterious person. A small black cat emerged from a pile of stuffed animals.

"I can protect you," the cat said.

"Wow! You're so cute! Wait, how can you talk?!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm a cat demon," the cat said.

"A demon. So they really do exist. What are you doing here?" the young blonde girl asked.

"You want to see Ciel again, don't you? I can help," the cat said.

"Yes! I want to see him again! How can you help me though?" Lizzy asked.

The cat chuckled at her determination. "Your soul."

"My soul?"

"Of course I'll take it after we find that lad. But to see the one you love, it's a small price to pay, is it not?"

Lizzy thought for a minute. To see Ciel one more time, she'd eventually have to give up her life. She'd die sooner without knowing where he was or what happened to him. Perhaps taking the offer would be the better choice.

"So what is your answer, my lady?" the cat asked impatiently.

"Okay."

"Good answer."

The room suddenly became dark and the cat was engulfed in the shadows.

"Kitty!" Lizzy cried, reaching for the cat.

The darkness faded and a human girl sat in its place. The girl had white skin like porcelain. Her black hair reached the floor and made puddles of onyx around her. Her eyes were like two black diamonds. She wore a black gothic style dress with laces covering her limbs. She looked like a doll.

"Where would you like the mark?" the girl asked.

"The mark? What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, unsure of herself.

"Where do you want the mark of our contract?"

Lizzy had to think about this. It had to be somewhere where her family couldn't see. She undid the lace on the front of her dress, letting it slip off her slender shoulders.

"You're chest? Good choice."

The girl held a hand out and gently touched Elizabeth's chest where her heart was.

"So soft. So pure," she whispered. The darkness returned, emerging from her fingertips. The darkness was like a thick layer of smoke, making a star pattern on her skin. It seeped into her pours and Lizzy winced. It was a strange burning sensation.

"Please bear with it for a little longer," the demon said.

"For Ciel, I'll wait forever if necessary," the young girl mumbled.

The demon pulled her hand away and looked at the painful expression on Lizzy's face.

"Call my name."

"What's your name?"

"Anything you want it to be. Once you do, our contract will be formed.

Lizzy looked at the demon girl, trying to think of a proper name.

"K-Kitty," Elizabeth stuttered.

"Is that the name you choose?"

"Y-yes."

The mark on the blonde's chest darkened to a violet color. She was able to see a star inside of a circle with ancient writing around it.

"My name is Kitty. Our contract has been completed, mistress."


End file.
